Alam Sadarku Alam Mimpiku
by Hyuuga Renata
Summary: Cinta itu bersembunyi dalam setiap hati manusia. Kesempatan untuk mengungkapkannya mungkin tidak akan datang dua kali. Tapi di sinilah mereka, berkutat dengan perasaan dan realita. complete, gaje, aneh, so romantis, yo cekidot!


**ALAM SADARKU ALAM MIMPIKU**

Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka dengan ide memberitahukan pairing, tetapi aku sendiri merasa kalau tidak ada kejelasan pairing membuatku malas membuka fanfic. Haha.

Terispirasi dari potongan lagu Rahasia Hati-nya Nidji

Please enjoy dan ikuti alur ceritanya

Pairing :

[Hyuuga Hinata x Uchiha Sasuke], Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto.

Rated : Tragedy & Romance & Hurt

Keterangan :

Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke 18 tahun

Hyuuga Hinata 17 tahun

"Sakura-chan! Tunggu aku!" seru Naruto sambil berlari-lari mengejar gadis berambut pink tersebut. Gadis dengan mata emerald itu acuh dan tidak memedulikan teriakan Naruto yang mulai terengah-engah. Sakura hanya ingin fokus bergelantungan di lengan Sasuke.

Sakura yang menyadari bahwa Sasuke membiarkannya menyentuh dengan bebas hanya tersenyum-senyum dan merona. Sedikit-sedikit dia mengarahkan ekor matanya ke wajah tampan Sasuke lalu cekikikan sendiri. Bocah tertampan se-Konoha itu hanya menampakkan wajah datar dan dinginnya. Wajah seram yang terlalu mempesona di mata gadis-gadis. Meskipun masih remaja, garis wajah Sasuke sangat tegas dengan pembawaan yang kalem dan ingat selalu kharisma klan Uchiha yang melegenda itu.

_Akan kupastikan kau melihat ini, Ino! Khikhikhi._ ucap Sakura dalam pikirannya.

"Nan de (kenapa)?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura kaget lalu ia tersadar dengan lamunannya, berusaha mengatur kembali ekspresinya sehingga Sasuke tidak akan curiga dengan rencananya.

"Iie." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hei, Sakura-chan.. Hosh Hosh.. Kau Teme.. Hosh kalian tega sekali meninggalkanku." Akhirnya Naruto dapat menyusul ketertinggalannya dari dua makhluk yang menyebalkan ini. Tidak, maksudnya sengaja ditinggalkan.

Sakura menoleh dengan tatapan sinisnya, "Heh Naruto! Salah sendiri kau itu bodoh. Sampai harus mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan dari Iruka-sensei."

"Ah, tapi kan kalian sedang luang, menunggu sebentar tidak akan jadi masalah. Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku. Pasti gara-gara si teme satu ini. Hah! Kau selalu saja seenaknya sendiri Sasuke!" rengut si rambut kuning blonde sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuang muka.

"Apa-apan kau Naruto! Jangan menyalahkan Sasuke-kun. Kau yang salah." sungut Sakura dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Oh ayolah Sakura, kau selalu saja memihak si teme ini." si rambut kuning blonde bermata sapphire ini sepanjang perjalanan merengek kepada Sakura dan Sasuke. Sepanjang jalan Sakura selalu menimpali kata-kata Naruto sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah konyol kedua teman se-tim-nya itu.

_tch, merepotkan._ Gerutu sasuke.

_Wah sebentar lagi kita akan melewati toko bunga Ino. Khikhikhi. _Pikiran Sakura kembali berputar dengan ide jahilnya itu.

_Ah, kebetulan, Ino sedang di luar toko membereskan bunga. Ini kesempatan bagus. Khikhikhi._

"Hai Ino!" sapa Sakura dengan senyum jahilnya.

Ino akrab dengan suara itu, _itu pasti si jidat, haa._ Ino lantas berbalik hendak menyapa Sakura. Ketika berbalik Ino mendapati Sakura tengah menggandeng erat lengan Sasuke, pujaan hatinya.

"hai, Sa-ku-ra." Sahut Ino dengan penuh penekanan.

"hahaha, kau kenapa Ino?" balas Sakura dengan menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya menggoda Ino yang sedang kesal.

"Hai, Ino! Kau mau ikut ke kedai Ichiraku bersama kami? Paman sedang memberi diskon spesial hari ini." Ajak Naruto disertai cengiran lebarnya.

"Hai Naruto, hai Sasuke."

"Hai." Sasuke hanya menimpali Ino dengan tiga huruf itu. Membuat Ino kesal tapi dalam hatinya ia sangat senang karena bisa sering bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Ah, aku sedang menjaga toko. Kalian duluan saja." Ino menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya berharap Sasuke akan terpesona olehnya. Oh salahkah Ino berbuat centil seperti itu? Haha

Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto pun melanjutkan jalan ke Kedai Ichiraku.

Sambil menatap kepergian pangerannya, Ino berkata, _Apaan ini, si jidat itu pandai mengambil kesempatan. _Kemudian Ino melanjutkan mengurus bunga-bunganya.

Sesampainya di Kedai Ichiraku, mereka bertiga bertemu dengan tim 8, Kiba, Hinata dan Shino yang kebetulan sedang makan ramen di Kedai Ichiraku.

"Hai, Hinata! kau di sini? Hehe" Sakura tersenyum manis ke arah Hinata. "H-hai Sakura-chan." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum tak kalah manisnya dari Sakura.

"Hai, Hinataa!" sapa Naruto dengan cengiran riangnya menengok Hinata yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

"H-hai Naruto-kun." Hinata menjawab begitu saja sedangkan pandangan matanya ambigu, kesadarannya seketika hilang melayang-layang entah ke mana. Wajahnya mulai merona. Hinata tertunduk malu. Oh tidak Hinata, kembalilah ke dunia nyata, hehe.

"Oi, Kiba, Shino? Kalian dari tadi di sini?" seru Naruto kepada kedua temannya.

"Oi Naruto, kami dari tadi di sini. Kau kemana saja, tidak biasanya." Kiba menimpali.

"Oahahaha, aku tadi mendapat pelajaran tambahan dari Iruka-sensei." wajah Naruto berubah menjadi lesu dan tak bersemangat.

"Jangan bersedih Naruto, karena aku telah menyiapkan diskon spesial untuk ramen kesukaanmu." paman tersebut lalu tertawa. Matanya menyipit, bahkan hampir tertutup. Anak-anak ini bahkan heran dengan kebiasaan paman yang satu ini. Mereka berpikir, seharusnya paman ini tidak banyak tertawa, hahaha.

Shino duduk di bagian paling kanan, diikuti oleh Kiba lalu Hinata, Sakura, Naruto dan terakhir Sasuke yang duduk di bagian paling kiri dalam kedai.

Sambil menunggu pesanan ramennya siap Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke mengobrol tentang latihan bersama yang akan dilakukan besok bersama Kakashi-sensei. Naruto yang telah mendapat berita tentang jenis latihan besok mulai menceritakannya kepada kedua teman se-tim-nya. Sasukepun mau tidak mau mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya menghadap Naruto. Sakura melakukan hal yang sama, menghadap Naruto sambil menyimak perkataan-perkataan Naruto.

Di sisi lain, gadis berambut indigo mulai salah tingkah. Makan ramenpun tidak terasa nikmat lagi seperti sebelum ketiga orang itu datang ke kedai. Sesekali iris amethystnya menengok ke arah kiri, memandang orang yang disukainya. Wajahnya kini merona lagi, semburat merah setia menghiasi wajah putih bersihnya yang bersembunyi dibalik rambut indigo panjang sepunggungnya.

Pesanan ramenpun datang dan telah tersedia dihadapan Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke. Hinata, Kiba dan Shino malah telah menghabiskan makanannya saat pesanan teman-temannya datang.

"Hei, kami pergi dulu yaa, kami mau latihan tim dengan Kurenai-sensei. Kami tidak ingin pulang kesorean." Kiba berdiri merapikan diri sebelum keluar kedai.

"Oh, baiklaah. Ganbatte-ne!" Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada ,menyemangati mereka yang telah berdiri dan siap untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Arigatou." Shino baru mengeluarkan suaranya.

"A-arigatou Sakura-chan. Jaa ne, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." Hinata melepaskan senyum sebelum ia benar-benar pergi menyusul Kiba dan Shino yang dua langkah di depan Hinata.

"Hn.", "Ha'i", "Daah" sahut Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Latihan hari ini berakhir. Kalian beristirahatlah dan makan yang banyak sepulang ini. Besok kita latihan lagi." Perintah Kurenai, pembimbing tim 8 itu lalu melengos dengan kilat sampai tidak keliatan batang hidungnya lagi.

"Aah melelahkan. Aku ingin segera pulang dan mandi. Ayo Akamaru." Kiba yang sedang duduk bersandar pada pohon akhirnya bangkit dan menggiring Akamaru untuk pulang.

"Aku pulang ya, Hinata, Shino." Tanya Kiba. "Guk Guk Guk" Akamaru menambahkan.

"Ah, aku tidak mengerti Akamaru, kau bisa bahasa manusia tidak?" seru Shino. Hinata hanya cekikikan mendengar candaan teman-temannya itu.

"Haah, seperti seranggamu saja bisa bicara heh Shino. Hahaha." Sindir Kiba sambil tertawa.

"Sudah, pulanglah Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, kalian pasti lelah." Hinata masuk ke dalam candaan teman-temannya.

"Kau juga Hinata, pulanglah." Shino bangkit dari istirahatnya lalu mengajak Kiba pergi.

"Hati-hati Hinata." lanjut Shino.

"H-hai, arigatou, Shino, Kiba, jaa mata." Hinata melambai-lambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum melihat kepergian kedua temannya.

_Aah, sudah pukul empat sore, aku harus berlatih lagi, agar aku diakui oleh dia, Tou-sama dan klanku._

Hinata kemudian menurunkan lambaian tangannya dan bergegas ke arah sungai di tepian desa Konoha. Hinata berniat meneruskan latihan jurus-jurus khusus klan Hyuuga.

Sesampainya di tepi danau Hinata segera membuka jaket ungu muda miliknya dan mendekati sungai. Hinata berdiri di atas batu besar dengan permukaan yang datar yang berada di tengah-tengah sungai, memulai latihannya.

Tanpa disadari Hinata, ada seseorang yang sedang memerhatikan Hinata berlatih dari atas pohon, bersembunyi di antara dedaunan. Matanya berbinar, terpana, oleh kecantikan dan kemanisan gadis Hyuuga yang sedang berlatih ini. Terekam memori bagaikan adegan slow motion, gerakan-gerakannya sangat indah.

Tangan laki-laki itu tidak sadar meraba-raba dedaunan yang menghalangi pandangannya.

_Srrrkk srrrkk srerrkk._

_Suara apa itu._ Gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"Sial." Umpat pemuda itu, pemuda itu bergegas pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Si-siapa i-itu?", "Si-siapa di sana?" cicit Hinata nyaris tak terdengar. Hinata kembali memanggil si pembuat suara itu dengan sedikit berteriak. "Si-siapa di sana?" Namun tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, akhirnya Hinata mengakhiri latihannya. Ia kembali mengenakan jaket ungu mudanya. Sebelum ia pergi dari tepi sungai itu, Hinata menyempatkan melakukan kebiasaannya yang telah ia lakoni beberapa tahun ke belakang. Lantas ia mengeluarkan kunainya dan mengukir sesuatu pada batang pohon besar di sekitar sungai tersebut.

Ia menuliskan sebuah inisial nama orang yang ia sukai. Hatinya berdebar saat mengukir nama seseorang itu. Muncul semburat merah di pipinya, dia merona, dia malu, tapi hatinya berdebar dan sangat senang. Jantungnya seperti sedang dipukul-pukul oleh stik drum.

_...-kun, aishiteru._

Itu yang berusaha Hinata ukir di batang pohon. Kini pohon itu terlihat penuh dengan ukiran-ukiran serupa di sepanjang batangnya.

_Ah, aku sudah memenuhi batang pohon ini. __Baiklah, besok aku akan pindah pohon, hihihi._ Hinata cekikikan sendiri memikirkannya. Sudah berapa pohon yang ia 'rusak' dengan pengakuan-pengakuan cintanya. Poor Hinata.

Setelah beres melakukan kegiatan anehnya, Hinata bergegas pulang ke mansion Hyuuga.

"Tadaima." Pemuda berpakaian hitam oren dengan rambut kuning blonde yang terkesan lebih mirip durian itu menggeser menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Okaerii, Naruto-chan." Sambut Kushina dengan nada menggoda anaknya yang baru pulang itu.

"Okaa-san jangan panggil seperti itu lagi, aku sudah besar, dattebayoo." Naruto dengan wajah datar yang kesal atas candaan ibunya langsung melengos ke kamarnya untuk segera membersihkan diri sebelum makan malam.

"Sakuraaa, kau sedang apa di kamar? Ayo kita makan malam. Turunlah." seru wanita Haruno yang rambutnya sedikit menjuntai menutupi dahi tengahnya. Bisa dipastikan wanita itu adalah ibu Sakura yang terkenal karena sikap tidak sabarannya yang persis seperti Sakura.

"Ha'i, tunggu sebentar." jawab Sakura.

Sakura menuruni tangga dan kemudian duduk bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya. Kebiasaan keluarga Haruno ketika makan adalah saling bercerita mengenai keseharian mereka. Kadang sikap keras kepala antara Sakura dan ibunya seketika lenyap ketika makan malam bersama. Mereka hanyut dalam kehangatan satu sama lain.

"Sakura, bagaimana latihan hari ini. Apakah ada kemajuan?" tanya ayah Sakura.

"Oh, hm, i-i-tt-tu, brrk, lu-hmrr-mayan." Jawab Sakura dengan mulut penuh makanan yang sedang ia kunyah.

"Aish, kau itu Sakura. Habiskan dulu makanan di mulutmu itu." ibu Sakura mengingatkan.

"Aah, iya, iya, latihanku hari ini ada perkembangan, yah, sedikit." timpal Sakura dengan wajah so innosennya.

"Sou ka (begitu). Kalaau,," ibu Sakura menggantungkan pertanyaannya sementara Sakura masih anteng menyumpit lauk yang ada di mangkuknya.

"Hubunganmu dengan Naruto bagaimana?" tanyanya antusias dan menggoda.

Sakura yang hendak menyuapkan makanannya ke mulut refleks menjauhkan sumpit berisi makanan yang baru menyentuh mulutnya. Dengan wajah datar dan kesal Sakura menanyakan apa maksud ibunya menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura meminta penjelasan. "Apakah kalian sekarang menganggapku mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan si dobe itu?" entah mengapa Sakura meminjam panggilan yang biasanya Sasuke pakai untuk Naruto.

Kedua orang tua Sakura hanya tertawa dengan ekspresi godaan yang sukses membuat Sakura kesal dan cukup salah tingkah dibuatnya.

_~ ai shiteiru ai shiteiru ~  
>~ sekai ga owaru made ~<br>~ bakageteru to warai nagara ~  
>~ kuchi ni dashitemite ~<br>~ aishiteiru ~  
>~ sonna koto ga kantan ni wa dekinakute ~<br>~ umaku aiseru you ni to ano sora ni inotteiru ~_

_~ ano sora ni inotteiru ~  
><em> 

_~ (__Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu  
>Sampai akhir dunia<br>Sambil tersenyum bodoh,  
>cobalah mengatakan itu<br>"Aku mencintaimu"  
>meskipun hal itu nampak sederhana,<br>aku tidak bisa melakukannya  
>Aku berharap ke langit untuk bisa mencintai dengan benar.<em>

_Aku berharap ke langit) ~_

Seorang pemuda berpakaian gelap sedang duduk di teras mansionnya seraya menengadah ke langit. Nyanyian kesukaannya terngiang-ngiang terus di kepalanya. Ternyata laki-laki yang terkenal kuat dan tegar ini bisa galau juga rupanya.

"Hei otouto, segeralah nyatakan padanya, sebelum dia jadi milik orang lain." Itachi tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan duduk di samping Sasuke sama-sama mendongkakkan wajahnya ke langit angkasa yang hitam dan bersih, tanpa bulan, tanpa bintang.

"Apa maksudmu aniki" pertanyaan yang berintonasi lebih ke pernyataan.

"Lalu kau sedang memandang apa? Langit malam ini begitu bersih tidak ada satupun yang menarik perhatian." tanya Itachi, kakak Sasuke yang berbeda delapan tahun jaraknya.

"Aku melihat sesuatu di langit sana. Aku melihat wajahnya." yah, karena Sasuke tahu, dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia pun mulai terbuka tentang masalah percintaan yang dia alami pada Itachi.

"Wajahnya telah menarik perhatianku sejak aku berada di akademi." lanjut Sasuke.

Itachi hanya bisa melongo dan menghela napas menatap adiknya itu.

"Ungkapkanlah Sasuke, kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Kurasa ibu dan ayah juga akan mengerti. Kecuali, kau memang benar-benaar. Errr." Itachi bergidik ngeri dan mengendikkan bahunya pelan.

"Apa maksudmu aku homo begitu? Baiklah, kalau aku homo, kau adalah orang pertama yang akan aku kejar." seringaian Sasuke muncul. Itachi segera berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Senyum Sasuke sedikit terangkat melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang 'bodoh' itu.

"Hei, mau ke mana kau baka aniki, aku ingin memelukmu." Langsung saja Sasuke mengejar Itachi yang berusaha sembunyi darinya.

"Hinata-sama, anda mau ke mana, bukankah hari ini tidak ada latihan?" tanya Neji heran karena sepupunya itu terlihat terburu-buru bersiap keluar mansion Hyuuga.

"Ah e-etto, aku akan berlatih di tempat biasa." Hinata agak tergagap jika sedang gugup. Gugup khawatir sepupunya itu akan melarangnya berlatih.

"Oh, baiklah, aku akan memberitahukannya pada Hiashi-sama."

"B-baiklah, neji-niisan, arigatou." Hinata pun berlari kecil keluar membuka gerbang mansionnya.

Sepanjang jalan Hinata bernyanyi kecil. Suaranya merdu dan lembut sehingga mampu membuat burung-burung kecil di sekelilingnya bersuara cicit cuit mengikuti alunan suara Hinata. Sesekali Hinata memetik bunga yang ia temui sepanjang perjalanannya menuju sungai.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terlihat tiga orang yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Hinata memperhatikan dengan serius. Ternyata mereka adalah Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke.

Karena keasikan mengobrol, Sakura dan Naruto tidak menyadari kehadiran Hinata. Hanya Sasuke yang memang kebanyakan diam yang menyadarinya. Sasuke lantas menyapa Hinata.

"Ohayou, Hinata" sapa Sasuke.

"O-o-ohayou, Sa-sasuke-kun." Hinata hanya menundukkan kepala setelah menyapa Sasuke.

"Oi, Hinataa! Ohayou!.", "Ohayou Hinata.", ucap Naruto dan Sakura.

"O-ohayou, Sakura-chan, Na-naruto-kun."

"Kau mau ke mana Hinata?" Naruto mendekati Hinata hingga jaraknya hanya beberapa senti di hadapan Hinata. Hinata mulai salah tingkah dan bergerak mundur selangkah demi menghindari perilaku Naruto tersebut.

"Hei Naruto, kau menakutinya!" bletaaakkk. Sakura menjitak kepala naruto membuat siku-siku dan benjolan di kepala Naruto.

"Ittai Sakuraaa, sakiiit." Naruto merintih kesakitan sambil berjongkok mengerang-ngerang.

"Na-naruto, kau baik-baik sajakan?" mulai khawatir Sakura lalu menjongkokkan dirinya agar sejajar dengan Naruto. Terlihat tatapannya intens dan err, susah dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Sakura," naruto meraih sebelah tangan Sakura membawanya untuk mengelus-elus kepala Naruto.

Wajah Sakura mendadak merona. Kini mata emeraldnya saling bertatapan dengan mata sapphire milik Naruto, untuk sekian detik, mereka masih betah bertatapan, terhanyut dalam perasaan.

"Hei, dobe, cepatlah." Suara Sasuke yang terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya menginterupsi kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu. Hinata sendiri rautnya sendu. Matanya terasa memanas.

_Kenapaa, hiks, Sakura-chan, kurasa dia benar-benar menyukaimu. Hiks. Hiks._ Hinata hanya bisa menangis dalam hati. Hatinya seperti di silet-silet. _Rasanya sesak sekali di sini. __Hati ini._

"ekhm, bagaimana kalau kau ikut latihan dengan kami, Hinata?" Hinata yang sejak tadi terdiam terlonjak sesaat sampai ia membiasakan kembali raut wajahnya.

_Oh, Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang._

"Ayo Hinata, latihan dengan kami." Wajah Sakura kini terlihat lebih cerah. Dia tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Hinata merasa tidak enak untuk menolak, diapun memilih latihan bersama Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sakura memilih jalan berdampingan bersama Naruto. Hinata dan Sasuke dibelakangnya mengikuti dengan langkah yang pelan dan santai.

Karena terlalu lama saling mendiamkan, Sasukepun buka mulut dan mulai mengajak ngobrol Hinata. Meskipun bukan gayanya, Sasuke memberanikan diri memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hinata."

"I-iya?"

"Tidak."

Hinata heran dengan keanehan Sasuke hari ini, ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Begitupun Sasuke yang merasa risih dengan keadaannya sekarang menoleh pada Hinata yang sedang memandangnya heran. Langkah kaki mereka terhenti sesaat.

"A-ano, ada apa Sasuke-kun. A-apa kau ba-baik-baik saja?" Hinata khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sasuke, melihat wajahnya yang seketika pucat dan keringat dingin terlihat berbulir di pelipisnya.

"tch, terserah." Jawab Sasuke ketus

"ke-kemana Sasuke-kun?" hatinya berdebar. Ada apa gerangan. Sasuke tak seperti biasanya. Hinata menebak bahwa Sasuke itu seperti kecewa dan marah padanya. Marah?

_Apa Sasuke masih kesal dengan kejadian barusan?_

Sasuke pergi menyamping memasuki jajaran pepohonan di sekitarnya. Hinata yang bingung langsung mengikuti Sasuke berharap bisa mengajaknya kembali untuk latihan bersama.

Menyadari kalau percakapan mereka terasa sepi, Naruto dan Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Mereka mendapati Sasuke dan Hinata tidak lagi berada di belakang mereka.

"kemana perginya mereka?" tanya keheranan Naruto.

"entahlah." Sakura malah bengong.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu aku.!" Seru Hinata pada Sasuke yang semakin jauh jangkauannya dari kejaran Hinata.

Sasuke tak kunjung menoleh, dia tidak peduli dengan Hinata yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya.

_Suara itu, aku muak mendengarnya. Aku tidak tahan lagi._

"Sasuke-kun, cukup! Hentikan!" Hinata membentak dengan seluruh tenaganya. Tubuhnya kini bergetar, kedua tanganya menangkup wajah yang telah dibahasi oleh cairan-cairan bening yang mengalir begitu derasnya dari mata bulan Hinata.

Sasuke berbalik dan tubuhnya mematung ketika melihat Hinata ambruk duduk di tanah sembari menutup wajahnya menangis sesenggukan.

"Ka-kau kenapa Hinata?" Tak ada respon. "Hinata," wajah penuh amarahnya mulai mereda berubah menjadi wajah bersalah setelah mendekati Hinata.

"Aku akan berhenti." Deg, _apa maksud Hinata_, gumam Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"hiks, hiks, Sasuke-kun, aku akan, hiks, hiks, berhenti, hiks, menyukaimu." Bagaikan tersambar petir, Sasuke tidak percaya apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"A-apa, kau bilang?" Sasuke memastikan. Onyx Sasuke menunduk menatap puncak kepala Hinata yang masih terlihat sesenggukan.

"A-hiks, a-aku ti, hiks, dak sanggup lagi melihat pria yang aku sukai menyukai wa-hiks-wanita lain."

"Kau, hiks, Sa-sakura, aku akan menjauh dari ke-kehidupan kalian." lanjut Hinata, kepalanya semakin menunduk. Air matanya terus menyeruak keluar.

Tess tess tess tess..

Buliran-buliran bening itu seakan-akan mewakili perasaan yang Hinata pendam selama bertahun-tahun. Ia tidak dapat berhenti menangis. Otaknya tidak berkerja dengan baik. Ia membuang semua rasa malunya dan menangis tanpa henti. Hatinya sangat amat terluka.

"A-aku menyukaimu Sa-sasuke-kun, hiks, hiks, sudah lama, sejak kita di akademi, hiks. A-aku se-sengaja, hiks, memilih tempat duduk di dekatmu, agar aku bisa me-mandangmu de-dengan, hiks, jelas." Papar Hinata. Kini ia sudah tidak peduli, kalau ia harus mengeluarkan semuanya sekarang di depan pemuda yang sangat ia sukai, sangat ia sayangi.

**Sasuke flashback**

_Dia duduk di sebrang di sebelahku, ah, membuatku deg-degan, apa aku menyukainya?_**Sasuke berusaha mengatur mimik wajahnya tetap datar agar tidak dianggap aneh.)**

"Beberapa hari lalu, saat hiks kita di Kedai Ichiraku, a-aku me-melihat Sasuke-kun, da-hiks-dari ke-kejauhan menggandeng Sakura, saat di kedaipun hiks, kau hanya memandang Sakura. A-aku sadar aku bu-bukan apa-apa di bandingkan Sa-hiks-kura. Tapi hati ini sakit sekali. Rasanya sesak, hiks, heu." Hinata yang masih terisak berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk tetap melanjutkan perkataannya.

"A-aku, heu, setiap kali me-melihatmu pipiku memanas, tetapi aku, hiks, ha-hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku dan bicara gugup, hiks. Aku terpaksa mengalihkan pandanganku ke tempat lain agar tidak ketahuan hiks." Lanjut Hinata.

**Sasuke Flashback**

"**H-hai Naruto-kun." Hinata menjawab begitu saja sedangkan pandangan matanya ambigu, kesadarannya seketika hilang melayang-layang entah ke mana. Wajahnya mulai merona. Hinata tertunduk malu.**

_Apa-apaan dia, kenapa wajahnya begitu merah. Apa dia menyukai si dobe hah? Oh, tidak, tidak boleh, ah, aku ini kenapa, aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Menyatakan perasaan saja tidak bisa. Kenapa aku begitu posesif. Aku tidak suka Hinata memandang laki-laki lain selain aku. __Tch, menyebalkan! Merepotkan! Cih, arrrggghh. _**Teriak inner Sasuke yang sangat frustasi.**

x x x

**Sasukepun mau tidak mau mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya menghadap Naruto. Sakura melakukan hal yang sama, menghadap Naruto sambil menyimak perkataan-perkataan Naruto.**

**Di sisi lain, gadis berambut indigo mulai salah tingkah. Makan ramenpun tidak terasa nikmat lagi seperti sebelum ketiga orang itu datang ke kedai. Sesekali iris amethystnya menengok ke arah kiri, memandang orang yang disukainya. Wajahnya kini merona lagi, semburat merah setia menghiasi wajah putih bersihnya yang bersembunyi dibalik rambut indigo panjang sepunggungnya.**

_Apa yang sedang dia lakukan hah? Apa dia sedang memperhatikan kita? Jangan-jangan dia memerhatikan si kuning dobe ini? Ah, membuatku geram. __Awas kau, Hinata. Aku akan merampas pipi merahmu itu suatu saat nanti. _**Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal kuat.**

"Bahkan, sa-sampai saat ini, hiks, a-aku selalu berlatih dengan keras, hiks, agar Sasuke-kun bisa me-melihat kemampuanku. A-aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku di danau, hiks, untuk berlatih."

"A-aku juga, hiks, selalu mengukir namamu di batang pohon dekat sungai tempatku latihan, hiks, berharap perasaan yang begitu menyesakkan ini dapat terbuang. Heu. Aku menulis begitu banyak na-namamu heu, te-tetapi sebanyak apapun aku mengeluarkannya, namamu te-tap ada dihatiku, hiks, hiks."

**Sasuke Flashback**

**Tanpa disadari Hinata, ada seseorang yang sedang memerhatikan Hinata berlatih dari atas pohon, bersembunyi di antara dedaunan. Matanya berbinar, terpana, oleh kecantikan dan kemanisan gadis Hyuuga yang sedang berlatih ini. ****Terekam memori bagaikan adegan slow motion, gerakan-gerakannya sangat indah.**

**Tangan laki-laki itu tidak sadar meraba-raba dedaunan yang menghalangi pandangannya.**

**Srrrkk srrrkk srerrkk.**

**Suara apa itu. Gumam Hinata dalam hati.**

"**Sial." Umpat pemuda itu, pemuda itu bergegas pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya.**

_Sial, tch, baru sebentar sudah ketahuan. Arrggh aku harus pergi lebih awal kali ini._

**Setelah menjauh beberapa meter dari tempat Hinata latihan, Sasuke berhenti sesaat sambil menyeimbangkan pernapasannya.**

_Apa Hinata melihatku? Ah, bagaimana kalau dia melihatku. Tch, baka, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika dia benar-benar mengenaliku. Apa dia tahu bahwa selama ini aku menguntitnya? Yah meskipun aku selalu pergi lebih duluan setelah latihan usai. Cih, aku tidak ingin tertangkap basah sedang menguntitnya. _**Lalu Sasuke segera pulang ke mansion Uchiha.**

**Hinata Flashback**

**Sebelum ia pergi dari tepi sungai itu, Hinata menyempatkan melakukan kebiasaannya yang telah ia lakoni beberapa tahun ke belakang. Lantas ia mengeluarkan kunainya dan mengukir sesuatu pada batang pohon besar di sekitar sungai tersebut.**

**Ia menuliskan sebuah inisial nama orang yang ia sukai. Hatinya berdebar saat mengukir nama seseorang itu. Muncul semburat merah di pipinya, dia merona, dia malu, tapi hatinya berdebar dan sangat senang. Jantungnya seperti sedang dipukul-pukul oleh stik drum.**

**Sasuke-kun, aishiteru.**

**Sasuke Flashback**

"**Hei otouto, segeralah nyatakan padanya, sebelum dia jadi milik orang lain." Itachi tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan duduk di samping Sasuke sama-sama mendongkakkan wajahnya ke langit angkasa yang hitam dan bersih, tanpa bulan, tanpa bintang.**

_Apa maksud Itachi, Hinata dengan Naruto?_

"**Apa maksudmu aniki" pertanyaan yang berintonasi lebih ke pernyataan.**

"**Lalu kau sedang memandang apa? Langit malam ini begitu bersih tidak ada satupun yang menarik perhatian." tanya Itachi, kakak Sasuke yang berbeda delapan tahun jaraknya.**

"**Aku melihat sesuatu di langit sana. Aku melihat wajahnya." yah, karena Sasuke tahu, dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia pun mulai terbuka tentang masalah percintaan yang dia alami.**

_Aku tak perlu mencari bulan di langit, aku sudah punya dia yang bermata bulan. __Iris putih keunguan itu serupa dengan bulan, indah dan menghanyutkan._

"**Wajahnya telah menarik perhatianku sejak aku berada di akademi." lanjut Sasuke.**

_Apalagi pipi tembamnya yang lucu itu. _**Sasuke menyeringai puas dan merona.**

"Tapi kini, aku sadar, hiks, bahwa, harapanku telah sirna. Sasuke-kun, aku akan me-menjauh dari kehidupan kalian, hiks. Sehingga jika kau cemburu terhadap Sakura dan Na-naruto-kun, ka-kau tidak perlu risih dengan keberadaanku, heu."

**Sasuke Flashback**

**Wajah Sakura mendadak merona. Kini mata emeraldnya saling bertatapan dengan mata sapphire milik Naruto, untuk sekian detik, mereka masih betah bertatapan, terhanyut dalam perasaan.**

_Dasar bocah, sampai kapan mereka akan terus bermesraan dihadapanku, sementara Hinata ada di depanku. Aku kan tidak bisa tiba-tiba menariknya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan kalian. Membuatku iri saja._

"**Hei, dobe, cepatlah." Suara Sasuke yang terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya menginterupsi kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu. Hinata sendiri rautnya menjadi sendu. Matanya terasa memanas.**

_Lagi-lagi dia menampakkan wajah sendunya di hadapanku. __Aku harus apa aarggh. Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus. _**Ingin rasanya Sasuke mngacak-acak rambut raven hitamnya dengan gereget.**

"Meskipun sekilas aku sempat berharap padamu, hiks, karena sikap aneh Sasuke-kun tadi, ta-tapi aku telah salah. Ternyata perasaan Sasuke-kun terhadap Sakura-chan sangat besar sampai-sampai membuatmu begitu marah dan meninggalkan kami ke sini. Hiks." Tangis Hinata mulai reda sedikit demi sedikit setelah isi hatinya semua ia keluarkan. Menyisakan mata sembab dan jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya.

**Sasuke Flashback**

**Karena terlalu lama saling mendiamkan, Sasukepun buka mulut dan mulai mengajak ngobrol Hinata. Meskipun bukan gayanya, Sasuke memberanikan diri memecah keheningan di antara mereka.**

"**Hinata."**

"**I-iya?"**

"**Tidak."**

_Cih, apa yang sedang kulakukan? Apa aku lakukan sekarang saran dari baka aniki itu? Ah, aku belum siap. Mungkin dia akan menolakku dan lebih memilih Naruto. Aarrggh, kenapa ini terjadi padaku, aarrgghh!_

**Hinata heran dengan keanehan Sasuke hari ini, ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Begitupun Sasuke yang merasa risih dengan keadaannya sekarang menoleh pada Hinata yang sedang memandangnya heran. Langkah kaki mereka terhenti sesaat.**

"**A-ano, ada apa Sasuke-kun. A-apa kau ba-baik-baik saja?" Hinata khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sasuke, melihat wajahnya yang seketika pucat dan keringat dingin terlihat berbulir di pelipisnya.**

"**tch, terserah." Jawab Sasuke ketus**

_Jantungku berdebar tak karuan rasanya aku sampai lupa bernapas tadi. Aku pergi saja, daripada saat latihan nanti melihat Hinata yang terus memerhatikan si dobe jelek itu. Cih, menyebalkan, merepotkan! Baka!_

"**Ke-kemana Sasuke-kun?" hatinya berdebar. Ada apa gerangan. Sasuke tak seperti biasanya. Hinata menebak bahwa Sasuke itu seperti kecewa dan marah. Marah?**

**Sasuke pergi menyamping memasuki jajaran pepohonan di sekitarnya. Hinata yang bingung langsung mengikuti Sasuke berharap bisa mengajaknya kembali untuk latihan bersama.**

**Sasuke tak kunjung menoleh, dia tidak peduli dengan Hinata yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya.**

_Suara itu, aku muak mendengarnya. Aku tidak tahan lagi._

Hinata mulai menyadari perilakunya barusan.

_Aku hilang kendali. Apa yang akan Sasuke katakan mengenai aku jika akhirnya aku seperti ini. Memalukan._

Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya merutuki mulutnya yang seenak jidat membeberkan rahasia-rahasianya. Tangannya memukul pelan mulutnya. Namun aktivitasnya dihentikan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke kini berjongkok. Satu lututnya menyentuh tanah dan lutut lainnya berada di depan dada Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikkan Hinata memukul mulutnya, tangan Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata, menahan tangan mungil itu dan menariknya hingga tubuh Hinata ikut tertarik, jatuh ke pelukan hangat Sasuke.

"Hinata,"

Hinata melongo merasakan tubuhnya berada dalam dekapan tubuh Sasuke. Dia hampir mengira bahwa sekarang ia sedang bermimpi. Mimpi indah.

"Hinata, cukup. Kau tidak perlu lagi menungguku." Ujar Sasuke tenang namun tersirat wajah bahagianya, senyumnya mengembang. Matanya memanas dan pipi putihnya mulai memerah.

Hinata yang masih setia mendengar penjelasan Sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke.

Wajah sendu dan muramnya ia perlihatkan pada Sasuke. Hinata jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Ia sudah pasrah. Terlalu lelah untuk meneruskan semua ini pikirnya.

"Mulut ini," telunjuk Sasuke menyentuh bibir merah gadis di depannya, pandangannya menginterupsi pikiran Hinata, memerintahkannya untuk diam dan berhenti menangis.

"Mulut ini, bukan untuk dipukul, Hinata." Ucap Sasuke kemudian.

Wajah tampan Sasuke kini semakin mendekati wajah Hinata. Tanpa memberikan waktu bagi otak Hinata bekerja, Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menempelken bibir seksinya pada bibir manis Hinata.

Chu

Ciumannya begitu dalam. Ciuman penuh cinta. Getaran hati yang Sasuke tahan selama ini akhirnya ia sampaikan lewat ciumannya, dengan sepenuh hati ia mencium Hinata, menumpahkan besarnya rasa cinta pada gadis ini.

Hinata masih tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sasuke barusan. Ia mendorong dada Sasuke untuk menjauh darinya.

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Hinata lemah, sweatdrop.

"Untuk hari ini dan seterusnya, kau tidak perlu bermimpi lagi untuk meraihku. Aku akan memberikan semua hatiku padamu. Dengan senang hati. Karena, aku, telah mendambakan saat-saat seperti ini untuk waktu yang sangat lama, Hinata." Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

Sasuke kembali merengkuh tubuh rapuh Hinata dan membenamkan kepala Hinata ke dadanya. Hinata meresapi bau khas Sasuke yang menguar ke dalam hidungnya dalam-dalam.

Wangi yang selalu ia dambakan. Tubuh yang selalu ia raih kini ada dalam peluknya.

_Kami-sama, rasanya, aku berada di antara dua dunia, alam sadarku alam mimpiku._


End file.
